Torque vectoring is to create vehicle yaw torque while driving in turns to improve vehicle stability and handling. It is desirable to provide a vehicle torque vectoring system to reduce vehicle understeer and oversteer characteristics while driving in turns. Torque vectoring is achieved by creating a yaw torque on a vehicle. The electronic brake system (EBS) offers a brake-based torque vectoring system that provides differential torque application via brake torque control at the inner and outer wheels. The all wheel drive (AWD) system offers a powertrain-based torque vectoring system that provides differential torque application at the inner and outer wheels. The differential torque application at the inner and the outer wheels creates the vehicle yaw toque. Brake-based torque vectoring provides the ability to torque vector on all four wheels, on any axle, including un-driven axles, and during off-throttle and no or low powertrain torque conditions. Powertrain based torque vectoring provides the ability to torque vector on any wheel with powertrain torque applied.
Providing torque vectoring from two different systems may result in a requirement to choose between brake and powertrain-based torque vectoring. The two different torque vectoring systems are typically purchased, developed, calibrated and validated separately from one another.